Chocolate
by RecklessTreacherous
Summary: "Well looks like I've done what I need to," her green eyes inspected Harry "I wasn't joking about you giving him a name." She stared at him, waiting for his response. Harry shifted his body weight, "Draco." I ate all the Cliches and hurled it all out into this story. AU, NO MAGIC, SLASH DH.


**Disclaimer: I am not J. K. Rowling, therefore I do not own Harry potter and nor do I wish that I do this would bring undesired corruption into the world)**

I'm writing this story for my friend, Cara, for the 12 days of Christmas and thought that it would probably be easier if I posted it on here than constantly spamming her Facebook inbox. that sounded really pretentious(sorry) what I mean is I am also posting it on here so that maybe.. people could enjoy it, maybe?

All the parts marked with * are little inside reference I have with my friend (that's a really weird thing to do, I know.. sorry... I'M NOT SORRY,)

I am in no way a perfect writer nor have I ever or will ever claim to be

I usually proof-read through this really late at night so mistakes will probably appear, but I have tried my best to erase them!

Thank you!

* * *

The boy with grey eyes slept with his soft cherry lips opened, longing, and waiting. Empty cups filled the hospital room, hollowed out by tea stains, which act only as a reminder of lost wishes and old daydreams. Outside the room, life moved on without a pause. The city light from outside struck the grey windows with its bleached glow and the sounds of moving vehicles polluted the sirens moonlight ballad strums.

The boy remained quiet with his breathing slow and steady. As the clock struck eight, a tall hooded figure with jet black hair and green eyes that cut through the crisp night air, escaped from the dark grasp of the silent corridors and into the room.

The figure's vision fixated itself upon the slumbering dragon's features, the figures raw whispering emeralds eyes searched for life inside the sleeping boy, but the attempt was fruitless and bare. With a sigh Harry let his hood fall, tracing the cotton with his tanned hand as he tugged onto his oversized jumper for comfort.

Harry could only wonder at where the boy came from and what his name was, he could only desire for such bliss.

The stranger had appeared lying unconscious in front of his apartment doors the night before, and the flame that lit his curiosity still burn as bright as it did when harry first set his eyes on the boy. Like a lost prince the strange blonde boy slept.

_He was never the romantic type, but Harry's first glance toward the mysterious unconscious blonde boy struck a chord that Harry thought was buried beneath his past failed romantic relationships. It was like a movie, except there was no music to cascade the background, no deep and heavy breathing to fill the air with aroma of musky breathe, just him, the stranger and the space between them. _

_Their souls tangling together in the heavy winter air of the night. Harry's first response was just to stare, but then he realised the impracticality of doing nothing. So he tried to wake the stranger up but nothing came of it. This was when he realised the situation that the two were in was not ideal, the strangers hands were cold and his pulse weak. Each flow of blood seemed like it was block by a forming thrombosis*. Harry panicked._

* * *

Harry felt the presence of someone behind him, his head spun around to a female doctor with blonde hair that framed her pale complexion.

"You know you saved his life"

"I'm sorry?" Harry replied to the lady.

"If you weren't there that night, I don't think he would still be alive."

"Oh, I wouldn't go that far."

"No, you really did help him," she reassured him in confident tone. "I'm Elena; I've been assigned to look after this patient."

"So they still haven't given him a name"

"Why don't you?" she grinned.

"I don't think that's a very healthy thing to do" Harry sighed.

"This isn't a very healthy place Harry"

"How do you know my name?" Harry said with a bemused expression under his messy night hair.

"Your employee name badge gives it away" she smiled, unintentionally intimidating. She walked over to the monitor that displayed the sleeping boy's state; her hand pressed the cold plastic buttons of the device, causing it to burst out with a harmony of lifeless sounds. "Your visits have been helping him"

"And how would you know that?" he questioned her.

"Trust me harry, I'm a doctor," she flashed her ID card "We're trained in the art of these sort of things"

Harry let out a laugh; it had been long since he had enjoyed company.

"Well looks like I've done what I need to," her green eyes inspected Harry "I wasn't joking about you giving him a name." She stared at him, waiting for his response.

Harry shifted his body weight, "Draco."

The morning light peered through the white hospital curtains as Harrys mind drifted back to consciousness. "Crap." he muttered as he looked around the sunlit room.

The dark walls were tainted ivory under the layers of dust that had settled on top of it due to years of abandonment. His hands still clutched onto the stranger's, He squeezed them in the hope that one day that the action would be returned.

Harry allowed himself to be captivated by Draco's handsome features: angled Greek eyebrows that grew across his face and onto Harry's*, pink lips that were slightly parted letting air escape from his lungs. Harry no longer wore the dark shades that the night haze brought, and no longer did Draco appear like a boy; he was a man.

* * *

Josh Malfoy's body was lost; he drowned in a sea of memories, one duller than the next, all appearing like old vintage recordings of 70s shows. Images of flowers, love and betrayal stained his mind blood red, its tentacles suffocating him.

"Tip tapper tap the oil oozed red, tip tap the evil owl sang, don't you worry the scary man said, his crackling bones clicked with a bang" the lost children sang.

"Don't embarrass yourself", a voice screamed. The harsh words echoed through him, they grew stronger and louder, clawing at him. "You should've never been born, why fill the world with such regrets, just let earth swallow you up child". "Did you hear about old Joshua, thinking about his poor family brings me to tears", " oh please magi, If they had only sent him to a catholic school, I heard that the priest had warned them about that cursed boy but that stupid mother of theirs shrugged it off"

Suddenly time stood still. He stood in a room crowded with people, people who he had love and people who he had cared for. He saw everything through rose coloured glasses.

"Come this way" a voice ushered him. "Such smiles should only be reserve for the ones you love young master" another whispered with joy, a female figure morphed out of the darkness and took him by his hands.

Their pace quickens each strides growing longer. "Before they see us Joshua, before the ticket man comes".

"JOSHUA HURRY BEFORE HE SEES US, HURRY JOSHUA, HURRY!"

Suddenly, the rose bleached glass cracked and all life came to a halt.

He was in his childhood bedroom, just as he remembered it, Blue walls that wore scratches and ruins from all the time he would pretend to be a pirate alone and the bible that his mother kept by his bed side.

"Joshua, don't let the devil take you, Oh please lord save him" his mother pleaded behind him.

"We'll just beat it out of him" his dad protested fuming with anger.

"Come back to me Joshua, Joshua come back to me"

"STOP" he screamed. Light flooded the room.


End file.
